Raining Skies: Rainfall
by Cinder's Broken Wings
Summary: First in the Raining Skies Trilogy. Rainwhisker didn't die, instead he was sent off on a journey by Sootfur. What connection does he have to SkyClan? Look inside for better summary.


**Summary: **Rainwhisker didn't understand why StarClan chose him, of all cats, to make this long journey from the Lake. When Sootfur comes to him in a dream, warning Rainwhisker that he needs to leave the lake and journey far away, past the mountains, past the old forest, to rescue a Clan he's never heard of. What connection does Rainwhisker have to SkyClan, a Clan rebuilt by Firestar and Sandstorm when he was only an apprentice? Follow Rainwhisker's journey to SkyClan as his destiny finally begins to unravel.

**When I found out Rainwhisker died all that time ago, I was so upset. He'd been my favorite character since he was a kit, but I dont really know why. So, here's an AU story for my favorite kitty, where he thankfully doesn't have to die. =D**

**Read and review!**

Prologue

_Rainwhisker gazed with wide eyes _at his new surroundings. All around him were cliffs, stretching out an up toward the sky. The gray tom felt so small compared to them, and his eyes moved up to the starry sky above him. Where was he? None of this was familiar to Rainwhisker, in any way. He could pick up no scents, could hear not a stir in the dry brush at his paws. He let out a soft, timid mew, looking up at the monsterous cliffs with a frown.

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing on and on for what felt like ages. Rainwhisker ruffled his dark gray fur, feeling a sudden, chilling wind rush through the air. Cautiously, Rainwhisker took another step closer to the cliffs, ears flattened against his head as if he were a kit walking toward his mother to be scolded. All he wanted to know was why he was there.

A low mist settled around him. It was as if the whole scene was finally coming to life. Shadows moved, forming into outlines of cats and other creatures. Rainwhisker blinked, expecting the visions to just go away, but they didn't. His pelt started bristle, his neck fur rising warningly to tell these shadows to back off. One stepped forward and out of the mist. The sight of this cat took Rainwhisker's breath away.

"S-Sootfur?" he breathed. His brother had been dead for moons. During the badger attack, his back legs had been broken, leaving him a perfect target for the badgers. Rainwhisker wanted more then anything to rush toward the dark gray tom before him. Stars glittered across his brother's fur, and his amber eyes shone as he gazed back at Rainwhisker.

Sootfur stepped forward, touching noses briefly with Rainwhisker. "Brother, it's been a long time," Sootfur mewed, dipping his head formally. "I'm afraid that I don't have time to catch up with you, though." Sootfur's eyes became fearful as he gazed back at the shadowy outlines behind him.

"What's going on?" Rainwhisker asked. "Why are you here? Is this about Sorreltail, the kits?"

"Not yet," Sootfur replied briskly. "Or maybe not. Their destinies are too confusing, too entertwined with another group of cats to be completely sure. I was supposed to travel with you, but I suppose StarClan had other plans for me."

Rainwhisker blinked, suddenly confused. "Other plans? Just what exactly am I supposed to do?"

A low growl erupted from the cats behind Sootfur. Sootfur glanced back at them once before turning to look at Rainwhisker again. "There's no more time. Listen and listen closesly, brother."

Sootfur leaned closer to Rainwhisker's ear. "A time of great storms are coming. Rain will fall up to the sky and into the clouds. As lightning strikes the land, rain will be needed to put out the fire."

Rainwhisker let out a furious hiss. "None of that makes sense to me! Can't you tell me more?"

"I'm sorry," Sootfur mewed, touching noses with Rainwhisker for one final time before he started to fade. "Remember our apprenticeship, remember the stories Firestar and Sandstorm told us of the fifth Clan."

Rainwhisker blinked once, trying to take it all in, but when he opened his eyes he was been in the Warriors' Den. Slowly, everything Sootfur said started to put itself together in his mind. The fifth Clan was SkyClan; he remembered the stories from when he was younger. Rainwhisker had to be the rain, but what about the clouds?

"Rain will fall up to the sky..." he murmured. "I need to go to SkyClan."

The other parts of what Sootfur had said remained unclear, but Rainwhisker knew they'd be revealed to him in time. For now he had to focus on one thing. How was he going to get to SkyClan? Never did it cross his mind that he'd imagined the whole thing. Sootfur himself had been there, had told him the whole thing. Rainwhisker wouldn't doubt that, never.

_It'll take some time, but I'll figure this out._ He glanced out of the den, watching as the sun started to rise. Today would be Honeykit, Cinderkit, and Poppykit's apprentice ceremonies. Maybe after them he could talk to Sandstorm and Firestar about how they managed to make it all the way to SkyClan.

"Look at me, I already have this all figured out," Rainwhisker murmured aloud. He did that often, just talking into the air. It was as if he were talking to Sootfur himself. "I always did try and see things logically, I guess."

Rainwhisker sighed. If he saw everything logically, why did he believe in this dream? Only because of Sootfur. He had to believe that he really had contact with his brother after all these moons. He had to believe that he actually saw him again, actually heard his voice. That was what made him believe.

"I'm doing this for you, Sootfur," he mewed. "You better not be lying to me."


End file.
